


Knitting

by DaughterOfOphelia



Series: Witch Friends [1]
Category: Halloweentown (1998), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A idk what this is au, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfOphelia/pseuds/DaughterOfOphelia
Summary: Marnie wants to make sure their guests are doing alright and Hermione knits.





	Knitting

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so you know the drill! I don't own Halloweentown, Harry Potter or any of the characters from either, I'm just attempting to get better at writing. I have not, and will never receive money for this work. I also don't own Petticoat Junction or Gun Smoke.  
> This is unbetaed, and all mistakes are mine.

 

All the doors were closed, but for the one at the very end. Cobwebs still lined the orange corridor, hanging off the wall sconces and above the doorframes - where the spiders had rebuilt them, casting disgusted looks at the humans that had trashed the beautiful ones they'd had - the doors were still black, the candles white and dripping wax that never seemed to fall.

Nothing had changed to show that the Cromwell-Pipers had houseguests.

Except --

The long, dusty pink monstrosity that trailed out the doorway at the end of the corridor, and out into the hall itself, bits of fluff tufted from a spot near the end that looked like it had been kneaded by an over-enthusiastic cat. One that _really_ needed it's claws trimmed.

What sounded like aluminum knitting needles clacked together, a fast and fair rhythm against the muttered words of the knitter, and the audio from the show on the tv.

 

Marnie pointed a finger at the scarf, and the strands of yarn repaired themselves, and she subtly wiggled two other fingers and cast a spell to ensure it wouldn't fall apart - no matter how much it was worn.

 

It sounded like the show might be Petticoat Junction, but for all she knew it could just as well have been Gunsmoke. It was too quiet to hear what episode, but she supposed it didn't really matter because most of them sounded alike from another room.

 

The only channels the tv in the extended corridor living room got were the ones you could get with an antenna.

 

Cassie and Ethan had charmed it to only play the channel that had monster movie marathons after 11pm, so they could debate the inaccuracies of the monsters. As always, Cassie was the one that had kept notes. Copies of those were still pinned to one of the walls. She'd really have to fix that at some point.

 

She poked her head around the doorway, and looked in at a glaring teenage girl curled up in the corner of the couch, her cat laying behind her knees and her wand tucked into her tightly braided hair.

 

“I just have to know, is the scarf for a costume, or for a giant?” Her tone was teasing, but measured, not knowing how the girl might react.

 

Hermione and her friends had shown up last weekend, answering an ad Gwen had put in the paper. They'd be staying for a few months,taking a gap year between high school and university. She knew they were witches and wizards, - god it was weird to call them wizards instead of warlocks! In Marnie’s experience, only warlocks that had broken promises became wizards. - not mortals, but she wasn't certain what type of magic they were used to.

 

Or to what type of society. Unlike Sophie, Marnie hadn't traveled much outside of Halloweentown.

 

Although she was aware there were Creatures living somewhere in England and that they generally weren't accepted into mortal society, she had no idea whether or not they were accepted in magical society.

 

Which they totally should have been, considering witches and warlocks are Creatures, not mortals.

 

She really should have done more research, honestly. But all the in depth research was more Dylan's thing.

 

Marnie hadn't had enough time to get to know them well the last week, darting in between classes at Witch U, her job at the library and her job at the Abominable Snowman’s ice cream parlor. Not to mention she'd be taking Grandma Aggie’s place soon, as the head of the Cromwell line. She'd been coming home so tired that she collapsed into bed once she got to her room.

 

Hermione glanced up, her eyes taking a few seconds to refocus. Her cheeks flushed for a few seconds, and she chewed her bottom lip before answering.

 

“It's for a friend. He always goes out of his way to do things for my friends and I, but I never knew how to thank him. And then I taught myself how to knit a few years ago, but, well,” She glared down at the scarf again, letting go of one needle to scratch her nose. “I’ve been a bit busy, and haven't had the time to finish it.”

 

Marnie shifted from foot to foot, finally giving in to her curiosity and entered the room.

 

“Would you like some company?” She said with a small smile. If Hermione said no, she'd leave. Otherwise, well, Marnie thought it would be nice to talk with somebody that wasn't constantly expecting her to do something.

 

Hermione smiled, the wrinkles by her eyes crinkling, and the light from the candles casting shadows over the otherwise smooth, dark skin of her face.

 

“You know what? I think I'd like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you made it to the end, hopefully that means you liked it! If you want, you can find me on tumblr as daughter-of-ophelia.


End file.
